


Be my ray of light

by Yunekirkland



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunekirkland/pseuds/Yunekirkland
Summary: Various oneshots about Dragonball





	1. For the start!

Hey guys!  
Here is a new book of mine.  
As you can see I will do it on the Dragonball characters. I really love the series and just recently, I fell in love with it again.

Just my oc's belong to me and if I do x readers, naturally you don't belong to me!

I got my inspiration from a Oneshot-book from my dearest friend and little sister.  
She is one of the most important friends of mine and she's a really amazing person on that. I really love her.

I will take requests for oneshots and pairings. I will do lemons, fluffs and mostly all kind of topics. I will also do character x reader and yaois. I just can't wrote f x f. I don't hate it, I just can't write it.

Your's truly  
♤YuneKirkland♤


	2. Another kind of fever! (Supreme Kai)

Once in a hundret years every Kai has a heatperiod, so basically the extrem desire to mate with someone. But, because of their, mostly work dedicated, way of living, most Kai's would be embaressed by their own nature. This was one of the reasons, why they went into hiding until they would be normal again.  
As I said, most of them would do that.  
The Supreme Kai of univers 7 had begged elder Kai and Kibito to visit a friend while he would go through this period.  
He would just drink tea, relax as much as possible or take a cold bath.  
He had never done anything more than looking at a woman, maybe he carried one to save her, but he had never thought about touching a female in a more intimate way.  
This was until he got to know her, the Supreme Kai of time from univers 2.  
They had met on the first meeting of all Supreme Kai's they both attended and each time he thought about it, he could only laugh.  
Yune was running through a long hallways, because she was a little late for the meeting. The young woman had come separated from Pell, the Supreme Kai from her univers, because he wanted her to do that on her own.  
She knew, he didn't mean to offend her and so she got along and tried to be there on time. While running she had forgotten about the steps in front of her and fell down, only to land directly on Shin.  
Without really seeing her, he had turned around and took a hold of her to stop her fall, but he slipped and fell down with her inside of his arms.  
Before he opened his eyes he never knew he catched a woman, but the moment they both opened their eyes and saw their opponent they blushed deeply.  
The girl stood up right this moment and held out her hand to help him. He took it and saw how short she was.  
It was the first time in his live, he met a Kai even smaler than himself.  
She had apologiced to him right on the spot and asked him, if she hurt him. Shin had smiled and shook his head no, but she felt bad for her doing, while he felt kind of intrigued by her.  
The two of them had never seen each other before and so they introduced themselfs to one another. He learned her name and her position, but he also learned, that she was just a little older than him.  
After this, the two Kai's made their way to the meeting while talking about their universes and how both of them were kinda new to the job. It was both their first meeting to attend without their former masters.  
Yune also learned about the tragedy, which happend to univers 7 Kai's because of Bibidi and Boo and how his son Babidi tried the same again.  
The young woman looked sad about it and asked him, if he was all by himself now. Shin shook his head and told her about Kibito and elder Kai, he told her also about his friends on earth. Yune smiled about that. She was happy to know him being in company.  
He asked her what it was like for her, but Yune only had her late master. The much older Supreme Kai and the other gods from her univers never really spoke to her and let alone visit her. She went along with that, but the young Kai was all alone in her world because of that.  
This made Shin sad and he asked her, if she wanted to visit him in his univers and if he was allowed to do the same.  
The girl smiled at him like the sun and nodded yes. She felt so happy to get a little company.  
Through the whole meeting the two newbies stayed together and introduced themselfs to the other's.  
It made them feel more calm and save to have someone with them, who was in the same situation.  
As promised, they visited each other after the meeting a copple of times and it made them build up a close friendship.  
Elder Kai and Kibito also liked the young Supreme Kai of time. She would often show up and bring along something she cooked or baked for them. Elder Kai even made the statement she would make a fine bride for Shin, because this two seemed made for each other.  
Both would only blush and look away, but they never catched on to the other's attachment.  
Well, all gods and by that ALL of them were meaned, knew about them liking each other.  
They even made a bet of who would be the on to make the final step, but until this day, this two had done nothing more than to hug each other or occasionally Yune kissing Shin's cheek when she was happy about something.

Right now Shin set outside and drank his tea. He had switched to cusual clothes in hope it would be cooler. This heat made him go crazy.  
He wanted nothing more than to stay in the cold bath, but he feared to catch a cold by doing so. The young Kai sighed.  
He hated this times.  
It made him feel uncomfortable and the constant tickling in his lower region made him uneasy.  
At this moment he heared a noise behind his back, like something fell down, then he heared a quiet.  
"Ouch."  
It sounded kind of slurred.  
Curious what happend there, he turned around and saw Yune laying on the ground. He felt worried and stood up, then went to her side and knelt down.  
"Are you ok? What happend?"  
His friend raised her head and looked at him with glaced eyes. Her face was red and she seemed confused until she saw him.  
She tried to stand up in a shaken manner.  
"Shin!"  
She shouted and threw herself into his armes.  
He was shocked and stiffened. This wasn't the moment to have her this close. He breathed in deeply, controlling his body and looked down to her.  
He was surprised to see her wearing a summerdress in a light violett colour. It seemed rather short which made him swallow hard.  
This wasn't good.  
Yune looked up to him while hugging him tightly and he could smell her breath. Wait.....that smelled like.......  
"Yune. Are you drunk?!"  
He asked her shocked.  
Shin knew she had never even once drank in her whole life, so he was thinking about what made her do it now.  
Yune continued to hug him and nodded a little.  
"Pell, Heles and the other gods wanted to meet up and said, I should come to. They drank alot and I wanted to not offend them, so I did the same.  
It was the first time they asked me to join, but Heles wouldn't leave me alone and made me drink with her a lot. I tried to leave, but they asked what for, so I said we promised to meet up.  
I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I can't go back for some time."  
Shin nodded slowly. He understood her reason and he would have done the same in this situation. Just her timing couldn't be any more awful, but he couldn't sent her back now.  
He wouldn't leave his friend, his.....love.....alone in this state, even if it made him suffer.  
Shin helped her regain her balance and made a step back.  
He couldn't touch her right now. The young Kai didn't want to do something she wouldn't want, so he kept his distance from her, but it was hard. Right now he felt like jumping on her, but he could never do that. It would just scare her.  
Yune tried to stand straight, but it wasn't working to well. She looked at Shin, who kept a high distance to her. Even in her drunken state, the female Kai knew something was out of place. He had never kept such a huge distance.  
She looked him up and down a bit.  
Her friend was dressed cusually and far more lightly than she was used to. His face was blushed and he seemed to sweat alot. By thinking that, she realized his stiffened body as she huged him.  
He had never done such a thing before and now, he had builded quiet the gap between them.  
What was going on?  
"Shin? Did I do something wrong? I swear, it wasn't my intention to drink so much or even do it at all. I'm sorry about that."  
She said slurred, but also a little scared.  
Did she offend him by doing so and come here?  
The moment she thought that, Shin shook his head no.  
"You haven't done anything to offend me, it's just......."  
He didn't know how to say it. Maybe it would make her scared and uncomfortable.  
"Then, are you sick? You look so beaten right now."  
Now she was worried. If he was sick, where the fuck were Kibito and Elder? Someone had to look after him. She breathed in, trying to stabilize herself.  
If they didn't watch over him, than she would do it. He was her friend, her crush and her love. She wouldn't allow something like him being sick and on his own.  
She wanted to go near him, but he panicked and stepped back.  
"No, I'm not sick Yune, but please, do not touch me. I.......don't know, if I can.....hold.....back."  
He blushed deeply and tried to hide his face with his hands.  
This was so embaressing! To tell her about him being in heat was just to much. He.....  
Than she stepped infront of him. Her mind was slowed down by the alcohol and she hadn't understood him well because of his quiet voice. The young female reached out and took his hands away from his face. She felt his skin was burning hot to the touch.  
"You have a fever, Shin. This has to be....."  
Her voice was cut off. Shin couldn't hold back with her just a fev inches away from his face and even, if she just kept a hold of his hands, the contact made him shudder and crave her like nothing else ever before. The Kaioshin bend down a little, took one of his hands away from her grasp and pulled her to him, by graping her neck, to kiss her.  
Yune gasped a little shocked and confused. Shin.....was kissing her? But she thought........  
Never mind.....  
The female Kai reached her now free hand around his neck and pressed her body onto his. She deepened the kiss and kept a hold onto him.  
By that, she understood what was going on. He was in heat and tried to not let her know, to hold back his nature. Yune felt, how stiff he was, even thought he kissed her so desperatly. She could feel how much he wanted to touch her by simply holding his trembling hand. The other hand in her neck was stiff and trembling as well through his attempt to not let it wander and touch her more then he did already.  
He shivered as she pressed herself to him. Why did she do that? Was her mind to blurred to understand what was going on? Maybe. But he couldn't let go of her lips right now. He freed his other hand and graped her waist while licking her bottom lip. The heat inside of him got even stronger and he felt his body tremble. He needed more, more of this feeling, more of her! But he couldn't.  
Shin pushed himself away from her and held her back by her shoulders to gain distance. His breath was fast and flat. He nearly lost control over his body and he couldn't allow that to happen, he couldn't......  
"Shin. You don't need to hold back."  
His friend said with a calm voice. He thought, he didn't hear her right. What?  
Yune took his hands with her's and looked at him.  
"It's ok, Shin. You can touch me. You are allowed to."  
She assured him and he looked at her shocked.  
"Yune. You are drunk. You can't mean that for sure."  
The Supreme Kai of time looked at him with a raised brow.  
"I may be drunk, but my mind is working just fine. I do know what I say."  
Shin shock his head.  
"Even so. This is more than you should allow a simple friend. This isn't right, dear."  
He tried to reason with her. He wanted nothing more than to touch his love right now, but he didn't want that out of pity or because she was drunk. It wouldn't feel right at all.  
Yune huffed at him. This guy was normaly so cute, but now he was just thick headed.  
"Shin......"  
She reached her hands out and turned his face toward her's. She needed him to look into her eyes.  
"I wouldn't allow a simple friend to touch me. I do that because.....I....love you. The only one who can take me is you. I would kill every other man who would dare to touch me."  
She blushed and looked down.  
She said it.  
She wouldn't take it back, but she was scared that he did it just because his heat got to him. This would actually hurt badly.  
Shin was stuned. She loved him? But he never knew about that! He thought she saw him just as a friend.  
Within only a second he had pulled her into his embrace. This had to be the best day in his life.  
"I love you, too. Thank you for feeling the same."  
Yune smiled and returned the embrace lovingly. She believed him. He would never lie to her about this.  
The young Kai looked up and proded his face lightly with her nose. He got the hint and raised his face from her neck to catch her lips again, instantly deepening the touch. Shin licked her bottom lip to gain entrance which was given to him by her and he nearly devoured her.  
His instinct was now stronger than ever before and it felt right. This woman was now his and he would make it final.  
Kai's only love once in a livetime and so, he was sure to keep her, to mark her.  
Yune went with the kiss and enjoyed the attention he was giving her. His body heat seemed to increase and she felt his desperation clearly. She touched his shoulders softly with her hands to let them glide down to his chest. She felt him trembling under her touch while she caressed him softly.  
Yune gasped a little as he picked her up, but stayed calm and let him teleport them both into his room.  
He layed her down onto his bed carefully and took off both their shoes. She waited until he was done and then pulled him above her to kiss him again. A smile appeared on her face while she kissed him.  
Shin was just to shy and didn't know how to touch her. He trembled under her touch and she felt him touch her shoulders, arms, waist and hips, but he seemed afraid to offend her by moving on.  
She graped his hands and guided them to her dress. She wanted him to take it off and so he did. Shin took of her clothing slowly while being nervous as hell. This was all so new to him and he wanted to make it right, but he felt his control slip a little.  
It was hard to think about your next step when his.....lower part was rock hard and hurt.  
As he had her dress off, his eyes were glued to her breasts. The dress was designed in a way were she didn't need to wear a bra and his girl got along with this. She only had her panties on and Shin could feel himself twitch just by looking at her.  
Yune took this moment to look him up and down. She saw the tent in his pants and just by looking at him, she knew it hurt. This made her decide to take the lead for this time. He could make her pay during the next round, but she wouldn't let him suffer any longer.  
Yune made him sit up and lean onto the headboard, while she set down on his lap and took his clothes off. The moment she got to the last piece of clothing she kissed him deeply while pulling it off. His member stood straight up, pressed against her belly.  
He moaned at the sudden contact and grasped her tightly by the hip to press himself against her. He swallowed hard. It was nearly to much for him to take.  
Yune gasped lightly too. It was also new to her, but she felt confident to do that. She discarded her panties and sat down onto his legs again. The young woman kissed him again while touching his member lightly.  
Shin nearly screemed at that. This heat made him go crazy. He had never felt anything like that, let alone touched himself like this, but the sensation he got was breathtaking. Yune smiled a little at him. He looked so cute and hot together, that she felt herself becoming wet just by that.  
She locked her eyes with his and supported her body with one hand on his shoulder while going up onto her knees. Yune looked down and blushed by seeing what she did there. She positioned herself above him and went down a little until he was lined up with her. Shin moaned loudly, but he gripped her hip to help her support herself. It would make it easier for her.  
Yune went down slowly at first to make sure he was in, then she took a deep breath and steeled her nervs. She wasn't the kind of girl to make herself or other's suffer for long. The Kaioshin of time prefert such things to be over quickly.  
Yune was a virgin herself and knew it would hurt her at the first time, but she refused to be scared and just let herself fall down.  
Shin was surprised at the sudden action and moaned loudly. Her doing had him nearly on end and he bit his tounge hard to stop it. As he was sure he could go on, he looked at his love and caressed her cheeks and thighs to calm her down. Shin had heard her hiss in pain and her stiff body told the whole story again. She was a virgin too and her first time pained her greatly.  
Yune wimpered a bit and tryed to get used to the feeling. She set still on him and just breathed slowly.  
Shin continued to caress her and kissed her lovingly. He let his lips glide to her neck and licked over the heated skin softly. The moment he reached a special spot, he could feel her twitch and shudder. This made him concentrate on this point and he sucked and licked at it for a little while.  
Yune moaned at the feeling. The sensation made her forget about the pain and she shuddert. Shin smiled a little as he saw the mark he left on her. He also felt her tigthen at this and went to caress her breast softly. She moaned again and tryed to raise her hips a little and went down again.  
Both of them felt a jolt of pleasure shot through them and they both moaned at this. Shin gripped her hips tightly again and helped her moving up and down.  
The room got hot within no time and both only heard their partner panting and moaning. The sound of slapping skin could be heard by that and Yune felt her legs loosing power. She couldn't hold the speed.  
Shin got the message and shifted them both into a laying position. Him on top.  
He tryed to hit her and both moaned louder than before. It was just the right angle. Yune felt him hit a special spot inside of her and clawed at his back. Shin felt no different. He let his instinct take over and shoved himself into her again and again. It didn't last long. Both of them didn't know the feeling and couldn't stop it. They came together while nearly screeming each other's name.  
The Supreme Kai pulled out and fell down beside her.  
He instantly reached over and pulled her into his embrace. Just to hold her savely. Yune sighed contently and cuddled into him. She smiled and looked up at him.  
Shin smiled down at her and kissed her lovingly. He felt better then ever before. He had his love, he felt a bit more relaxed and he didn't need to take cold bathes any longer. He now had another way to deal with this and he loved it.  
Both of them fell asleep soon after. They needed this thought, because Shin attacked her again after they woke up.  
Heat could be fun when having a partner.


	3. Other then you think... (Zamasu)

It would never be the same quiet place it was meant to be. Zamasu knew that from the beginning.   
His new comrade in training, a female kai, was rather loud and energetic.   
Her name was Yune and his master had told him she was nearly his age.........it certainly doesn't look like it.  
This girl was on her feet from early morning until late at night. She never kept quiet and always tried to get near him. She was nearly 24/7 on his tail!  
At first, he wasn't amused with her behavour or could even understand it, but after some time he felt himself getting.........attached to her.  
That wasn't planed at all.   
He never wanted it to get like this, but he began to care and watch over her to keep her save.  
Yeah, there were still times he just wanted to make her shut up, but after some........research........he had found a solution for this problem, too.  
This woman had a stop-button!   
When he needed quiet time and couldn't find a comfortable hiding spot, he just had to catch her and caress her neck.   
She would be instantly quiet and no one could ever guess how loud she really was. When ever he did that, she would lay down and rest her head on his leg.  
Master Gowasu made fun of it all the time. He even called her a kitten sometimes.  
Zamasu couldn't argue with this. She really was like a kitten. Loud, energetic, playful, clingy, innocent and a bit naiv.   
He often thought about how a goddess could turn out like this, but it didn't bother him anymore. He knew how to deal with her.

Today, he had to train with her on one to one combat. Their master would let them spar with each other in hopes Yune would learn faster and get to Zamasus level. Zamasu even guessed it was a kind of match making.   
The dry reality for him?   
His master made a good job with this....  
The green kai could feel his attachment grow with every day he was with her.   
Her bright personality could bring him to yell in anger, but she could also bring him to relax or even laugh and to be honest, he had nearly given in to her.  
She was a storm even a god couldn't bring to stop.

Right now they were taking a break and sat side by side in the fresh green grass on the ground. Yune was unusual quiet the whole day. It made him actually a bit worried.  
"Yune? Are you alright? You are......quiet."  
He looked at her carefully, scanning her form and face for hints on what could be wrong.  
The young goddess looked over at him and he couldn't believe how serious she returned his gaze.   
"Do you really hate mortals that much?"  
Her question was short and lacked the normal loudness of her. All in all she seemed stiff and complitly different. It would be......intriguing, if he wasn't worried about her.  
"Kind of. They do nothing other then kill each other and their surroundings. What should I think by seeing them like this over and over again? They simply never learn from their mistakes."  
He asked back and could see her hands clenching into fists. Why would she be offended by that? She was a god like him and even if she thought like Gowasu, he was never this much offended by his opinion.   
Yune breathed in and out deeply to calm down. She had to make her next move carefully. Otherwise he could take her the wrong way.  
"Not all mortals are like this Zamasu. Many of them haven't got another choice. The strong ones are ruling over the weak. Just a few are in a position to chose their fates truly by themselfs. Over 90% of the normal folk doesn't want to go to war ever. They are ordered by some evil beings to do so or they have to protect what's important to them. You can't see them all as one."  
Zamasu looked at her quietly. The woman, he thought, he knew so well offered a new side of her to him by showing how serious she could be, but on the other hand......  
Why did she defend this low lifes so seriously?  
He narrowed his eyes and locked his gaze with her's.   
"Even so, they are weak and why do you take their side? You are a goddess. Why did my opinion offend you?"  
She couldn't believe it. Yes, she was offended by him. He thought so low of mortals!   
That means......  
"So I'm weak, too? Do you think that?"  
She asked him in a low voice, eyes sharply looking at him.  
Zamasu was taken back and confused.  
"What? I never thought that about you or said something like that. We are talking about mortals. You are...."  
"I was born mortal."  
She stated clearly and directly.  
His breath got stuck.  
What?  
"You.....how can that be? You are a kai. You are a goddess."  
She sighed deeply.  
"Yes, now I am, but I was born human. Zen Oh Sama changed me. He saved me from death, but as he changed me to my current state, he never changed my character. Just my body and purpose. Other than that I'm the same as before. My character is the same as it was back then. So.....am I different now? Am I a low life to you!?"  
She nearly screemed at him. He had hurt her greatly.   
Zamasu couldn't believe it. Yune, the woman he learned to accept and even.....love, she was a former mortal. A being he despised with all he had.  
It made him speechless.   
He thought about attacking......but.......he couldn't.   
He could never hurt her.  
He clenched his fists tightly.  
"I have to think about this."  
Then he flew off.   
Without another word.  
Yune stood there all left alone. Her head hung down in defeat. She knew, he would hate her now.  
She sighed heavily.   
It wasn't like she couldn't have seen that come.  
She flew off, too, but her way led her to her master. The moment she saw him, she knelt down.  
"Master? Can I have a minute of your time?"  
She asked quietly. Her tone without the normal high spirited sound.  
Gowasu looked at her alarmed. This had to be serious.  
"What is it my dear? Do you have a problem?"  
Yune got up and set down where her master pointed for her. She sighed.  
"I'm sorry, but do you think I can leave this place for some time? Zamasu and I.....we had a fight. Not one we could just talk out.   
I think, we both need some space to think, calm down and get clear again.   
Would it be ok for me to train under someone else for some time? Just until we both are clear again."  
She looked at him hopefully and then bowed her head to show him some respect.   
Gowasu returned her gaze a bit sadly. He could understand thought. He knew about her origins since the beginning and it was clear to him that now Zamasu had to know, too. The old Kai could guess well what his trainees intends were. The girl just wanted to prevent fighting. She wanted to give her partner the time to think.  
After thinking it through, he nodded in defeat.  
"I will ask a friend to train you in this time, but Yune? You have to return here. I won't loose my kitten for a silly reason like that."  
She looked up at him and smiled. Over the time, Gowasu had become something like a father to her, guiding her through her new purpose of life, teaching her and she loved him dearly for his simple existence.  
"Yes Master. I will return after getting clear. Thank you for understanding."  
She bowed down again, then she took of to go pack up her stuff.  
Gowasu sat quietly in his chaire and sighed.   
This young people were difficult at times, but he loved them non the less.  
He looked into his orb and got in contact with his old friend in univers 7. There, he hoped, Yune would be accepted and save for the time she needed to collect herself. Zamasu would be here under his guidence. He just hoped it would all turn out well.  
He wanted so badly for this two to get together. They were practically made for each other and for him, they were like his own children. He wanted them to be happy and......he would be overjoyed to have .

After a hour of speaking and discussing matters with his friend he had it done. The old Kai was ok with training his student for a few monthes. He was sure that would be enough time for his two pupils to calm down.   
And so he went and informed the girl and brought her over without Zamasu knowing about her leaving. He would get to know about it in time thought. Until then, he would let him think for himself.

The second they arrived on planet Kai in univers 7, Yune let go of Gowasus arm and stood still. She took a deep breath and followed her master. They reached a little hill and the young female Kai could see a little group of three other Kai's. She knew no one of them and so she kept herself behind her master as he walked up to them.  
He greeted the two younger Kai's cusually, but embraced the older one like a lost brother.   
Yune giggled quietly.  
They seemed to be good friends.  
The young purple Kai looked at her and stood up to meet her eye to eye. He bowed a little and smiled in her direction.   
"Hello. My name is Shin. I'm the Supreme Kai from univers 7 and this is my attendant Kibito. It's nice to meet you."  
She nodded smiling as he introduced himself and his attendant. Remembering her good manners she bowed deeply infront of the much higher ranked Kai and looked at him with friendly eyes after straightening up again.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Sir. My name is Yune and I'm master Gowasus pupil. I'm honored to be here."  
They smiled back at her warmly, but to be honest, Yune found Shin extremly cute. Not in a romantic way, but he seemed really adorable to her. She couldn't wait to get to know him.  
It doesn't took long for her and she was introduced to elder Kai too. He was quiet funny, but his perverted manner did make her careful to not get touched by him. The two other's seemed embaressed by that and tried to guard her back.  
It wasn't long until Gowasu wanted to leave again. He looked at her and smiled warmly.  
"You will be here for one year. Use the time and learn. I won't tell Zamasu when you are coming back. Even if he came to miss you, I will let him on the dark side. He has to learn to cherish what he likes."  
Yune blushed a little and looked down.  
"I'm not sure, if he will miss me master. He now knows it all and even before that, he said I was nothing more then a pain in his back. He will probably be happy I'm gone now and never want me to come back."  
Gowasu sighed. He knew it wouldn't change her way of thinking by telling her otherwise. He knew Zamasu liked her. He probably even loved her, but she couldn't see it. The same goes for him. His other trainee never understood that Yune returned his affection. In this kind of situation, they were both dumb like every other living being.   
If the situation wasn't this serious, he would laugh at them like never before.  
With one last pat on her head he went home to look after his other problem called Zamasu.   
Yune on the other hand was left with the other's. Elder Kai had layed down and was reading some......magazine. Kibito went to his work again.   
This left Shin and her alone, but the moment she wanted to say something, he cut her off.  
"Um.....Yune? Before anything other, would it be ok for you to call me just Shin? I know you have learned otherwise, but it would make me far more comfortable, if you would treat me cusually."  
The young woman looked at him a little shocked. The Supreme Kai looked some what embaressed and......shy! Oh god, he was so cute!  
With a quiet giggle she nodded and looked at him warmly.  
"Yeah, that would be ok Shin. Could you maybe show me around a little? I would love to get to know my surroundings. Otherwise it could be that someone has to search me in case I get lost."  
He laughed a little, then nodded and took her by her hand. It wasn't like he wanted to hit on her. No. He was just happy to have someone new here and maybe make a new friend.   
"Yeah. Come on. I will show you."  
And so he showed her the house and the whole planet.

The monthes went by and Yune had calmed down and trained alot along with Shin. She even had become the closest friends with him. They were like siblings, always together.   
Elder Kai and Kibito had accepted the young woman with open armes. Her bright personality was like a nice, fresh wind to them.   
Elder Kai was even willing to talk with his friend about letting her stay here, but she declared this idea. As much as she liked them and loved Shin like a brother, she had to return home.  
Every time they talked about this topic, Shin would ask her why. He always argumented that she could learn here too and that she could visit Gowasu everytime she liked.  
Yune would laugh at that and keep silent about her reasoning but today was different. This time, she looked at him directly and smiled warmly but sadly to him.  
"Shin. As much as I love you all, I have to return. Master Gowasu is waiting for me and I hope Zamasu has calmed down by now. I hope he will stay my friend, you understand? I really like him."  
She said with her loud and energetic way of being.  
Shin only sighed. He had understood more than she thought.  
"You love him."  
He stated calmly, but Yune froze.  
"What?"  
She studdered out.  
"You love Zamasu. Don't you? That's why you are scared he would hate you now."  
After Yune told him why she was training with them, she also told him her origins. Shin was only interested in her character and so her backround wasn't important to him. Just the reason *why* she was changed would have interested him, but as she said she didn't know why, he let that go.  
Yune gulped hard and looked to her feet. Yes, she was afraid that Zamasu would hate her when she would come back. She was so scared about that, but......  
"I do......."  
She aswered his question quietly.  
"I love him dearly and it hurts so much when I think that he could hate me. I'm scared Shin."  
She wispered softly. Shin gulped. This was unnatural for her.   
Yune had a sunny, loud personality and it hurt to see her sad. He couldn't understand Zamasu for hurting her and it offended him at the same time.  
He swore to himself, if he would hurt her after her return, he would go over there, beat him up and taking her back here. Then she could be his other atendant or what ever she liked. He would do it for her.   
The moment he wanted to tell her this, they heared a rather loud shouting from outside the house. Shin could hear elder Kai and......Gowasu, but the last voice was unknown to him.  
"Where is she?!"  
It sounded angry.  
Shin looked outside, then to his friend, clearly confused and a bit alarmed. Yune, on the other side was shocked. The voice, they heard was Zamasus. Why had he come here and why did he shout so loud?  
"Tell me where Yune is!"  
She heard him shout again.  
He was searching for her? Why? She was going to return in two months. What was so important, that he couldn't wait to see her?  
"Zamasu, calm down. Yune will return in two months. You will have to wait until then."  
That was her master.  
The next thing she heard was a low growling sound.  
"Two months? I don't think so. She will come back now. No matter what it takes."  
Yune shook her head confused, then she took Shin's hand and went out. She looked around and spotted a practically fumming Zamasu. He seemed really angry.   
Why was that?  
She took a quick breath, then she took all her courage together and spoke up.  
"Quiet your shouting. It's bad manners to show so little respect to the Kai's of this univers. You should be ashamed of your behavour. What are you even doing here Zamasu?"  
Yune tried to sound calm and collected, but her temper came out non the less. She let go of Shin's hand and went up to the green Kai.  
The moment he saw her thought, he came to her within a second. He looked at her shortly, then bend over and lifted her up in one swift movement.   
"You are coming home now."  
He spoke in a commanding tone and tried to just go with her.  
Yune couldn't believe it. He had just graped her and thought he could just leave. She was fumming by now! With a quick, but strong kick she forced him to let her down and stood on her own feet.  
Her gaze was fixed on him in an extremly offended way.  
"Who do you think you are?! You can't just take me and leave. It's my choice where I go! What is this all about?! Tell me!!!"  
She nearly screemed at him. He made her so angry! What has gotten into him?!  
Zamasu looked at her too, his gaze showing the same anger as her own.   
"You are coming home now, Yune! You were gone long enough! My patience ends here. Go and pack your stuff and swing your happy-go-lucky boot into this damned portal!!!"  
Yune was speechless. She had never, NEVER heard something like that from her partner before. Zamasu was always calm. Yeah, ok, she could get him to yell, but never this state. What was going on?  
"I thought you would be happy that I were gone? I'm just a low life, remeber? Why should I go with you now?"  
He looked at her clearly out of his mind, but at least he seemed a little calmer.  
"I never said that about you. You are you. You are loud, you are sunny and probably the first nail in my coffin, but you belong with us. You are MY problem and I intend to take this problem with me. I can't take this quietness anymore. It makes me insane!"  
She looked at him astonished. Did she hear that right?  
"Um......Zamasu? You know what you are saying?"  
"Yeah. I know. So get in move and get your stuff and come."  
She shook her head.  
"Don't you command me around, wanker. I do what I want."  
"I will just have to tie you up and make you come."  
"As if. You are behaving like a little brat throwing a tantrum."  
"Don't you call me brat, kitty or I will put a collar on you."  
He treatend.  
She laughed mockingly.   
"Be careful or I will scratch up your face pretty boy."  
He huffed at that.  
"Try it and I will punish you like the little kid you are."  
The whole time we were arguing the other's looked at us astonished.  
Elder Kai turned his gaze to Gowasu and wispered quietly.   
"They would make a perfect couple."  
Gowasu only grinned in delight.   
"I have the wedding all planned out already."  
Shin sighed depressed.   
"I don't want to loose my sister. Can I visit?"  
Gowasu nodded.  
"Yeah. I'm happy she made friends."  
The whole time the other's conversed like that, Zamasu and Yune kept on with theire little banter, but to be honest, they were never closer as they were now. Freely mocking and some what playing like little innocent children. A thing you could only do with someone you loved deeply and eternaly.


	4. Drown in desire... (Zamasu/Oc/Black) Part 1

You were going through the streets with utter carefulness. The cold night sent chills down your spine and you kept looking in all directions.  
The whole world stood still in fear, because of this two morrons who came to *rot out the evil mortals*. Seriously, what did they think they were doing? They did just the same as what they called evil, but way more worse!  
Unbelievable!  
The young woman snorted in disgust. She could only think about them as being brain dead.  
This two thick headed dirtbags were putting all mortals on the same step, but this was just wrong.  
Yeah, there were thus assholes, who couldn't live without destroying everything, but this were not even 10% of the whole amount of mortal beings.  
The girl sighed deeply. It made her sick to think about this situation to much, but she had no choice. She had gotten a nearly independent part regarding the situation at hand. Her father was an Angel, the Great Priest to be honest, but because she looked like her mother no one would ever even guess, let alone know it for sure. Except her own siblings, who were extremly protective about their youngest sister.  
This was because she lacked most of this strong powers her whole family called it's own. She was strong, yes, but it wasn't even near like it was with the other's.  
Most of her powers were inherted from her mother, even if she didn't know her. She died while giving birth to her and so she was raised by her father. It made her sad to be mostly left alone, all by herself, but she wanted some independence and chose to life on earth in univers 7.  
Another thing was her body. Every once in a while she lost all her strength and went into some kind of heat period. She suspected it was something she got from her mother and it made her a bit scared, especially in a situation like this. Right at this moment, she had one of this times where she felt so weak and kinda needy. She just wanted to go home and hide until she would be able to defend herself again.  
Just as she wanted to speed up a bit a shadow decended right infront of her and stood on the ground.  
It was this green Kai called Zamasu.  
Her eyes twitched and a dark sighed left her lips. That was the worst timing she had ever seen.  
She stopped her walking and looked into his eyes. All she saw was hatred and disgust, but she kept her cool and straightend up. This guy had no right to look at her that way, even if his appearence was......kinda nice.  
She would find him to be attraktive....if he wasn't after her life.  
The young woman locked her gaze with his and stood her ground.  
"Could you kindly let me trough? I would like to get home before late at night."  
She said using a calm tone of voice with no fear attached. Her father was far more scary when angered than him.  
Oh, she didn't want to think about the last time he had scolded her. Her ears started to ring by even thinking about it.  
Zamasu looked her up and down.  
How dare she spoke to him like that?!  
He made a step forward. His intend was to shot a blast and kill her right on the spot, but as he did so a white blinding light emited from her neglace and builded a barriere around her. The woman hadn't even flinshed a single moment of time.  
She looked at her locked. A present she got from her father the day she left. A smile rose on her delicate features. So much for her independence. He protected her even now.  
Her gaze went back to meet Zamasus. His eyes were wide and he seemed confused.  
She chuckled lightly, understanding his emotions complitly. Her locked showed the insignia of Daishinkan and warned other gods of even touching her.  
Zamasu looked at her directly. Focusing on her appearence with wihte long hair and purple eyes, but her other features looked mortal even if she was a true beauty.  
He took a deep breath and calmed down. When he counted one and one together, it was clear to see.  
"You are an Angel? But why are you, a goddess of such high ranking, here and why do I not know you? Why can't I feel your strength at all?"  
She sighed at his questions. Would it be save to tell him? But maybe he would let her be when she did.  
"My name is Yune and I'm a half Angel. My father is the Great Priest. I wanted to life alone and chose this place for a start. Anything other doesn't matter. Now, please move. I'm cold and tired."  
She wanted to get away from him. She knew which kind of barriere her father used. It would only protect her from beings who intended to harm her.  
As long as he didn't want to hurt her, he would be able to do what he wanted to and she couldn't keep up with his force at the moment.  
She needed to go.  
Slowly she began to walk, intending of leaving him, but he caught her wrist and kept her close.  
An elektric sensation shot up her spin. Her heat hitting her full force. She trembled, holding back a moan.  
That was ridiculous!  
He just held her wrist!  
Zamasu looked at her closely, seeing her blush and her crunched up expression. He chuckled at this interesting outcome.  
Within the blink of an eye, he swept her off her feat and flew upwards. The girl shivered and held onto him so she wouldn't fall.  
Panting lightly, she locked her gaze on him and pouted.  
"What do you think you are doing? Let me down."  
But the only thing he did was to laugh at her.  
"Can't do that. This situation is by far to interesting to leave you to yourself. I will take you with me and introduce you to Black. Let's see what will happen. Hold on tight."  
She couldn't believe it!  
This was getting out of hand!  
"Let me down or I will bite you."  
He laughed louder.  
"Do as you wish, mylady, but it won't get you anywhere."  
And so he took her away to his little paradiese in the woods.  
The moment they got there and he set his feat on the ground, she wanted to get down, but he held her even more tightly.  
Her sensetive body reacted to this with pleasure. She hated it! This periods of heat always let her feel like some kind of bitch who would do it with everyone just to release her own desire.  
She took a deep breath, stopping her attempts to get free. It had no use. She wasn't strong enough.  
After getting inside Zamasu set her down on the couch, imediatly locking the door and windows to prevent her escape. He had caught on to her state and knew she wasn't able to fight him. He wasn't intending of hurting or killing her anymore and was more interested in the woman herself. Black himself would find her interesting just like him and so he waited for him to get back.  
Looking at her sitting there all tense was amusing him quiet a bit, but he wanted her to loosen up and talk freely.  
He went over to the oven and heated up the water to make himself a tea. Turning around, he started talking with a calm and kind voice.  
"Do you want some tea? It would certainly calm down your nerves and body."  
She looked at him, her gaze hard and careful not to let down her guard.  
"You abducted me just recently. Do you really think I would be comfortable in a situation like this?"  
She asked him calmly, but sighed at the next moment. He didn't seem to intend to hurt her so she relaxed her body a bit and nodded lightly.  
"A tea would be nice, thank you."  
She said, remembering her manners. She was the kind of being which always seemed well educated and she was proud of this ability to always stay calm.  
Zamasu nodded with a smile, being intrigued by her nature. He liked her calm and sharp character. She made herself look like a fine lady and he liked that alot which lend him to show kindness and tend to her in a gentle manner.  
Time flew by while they were drinking tea. The young woman had kept her chatting nearly nonexistent. She only spoke up when asked and that was it.  
Zamasu felt amused.  
For him, it was some kind of game. He didn't want to hurt her at all, but his interest was wide awake and he couldn't wait for Black to get back here. The wohle time he had her stay with him while he tried to figure out why she seemed so stiff. Something was clearly out of order and her abduction couldn't be the point. The woman reacted to his touch in a manner he only knew from races with heat issues, but she was an Angel, so.........  
His eyes widened a bit. That had to be it! She was a mixture of two races. The Great Priest was her father, but her mother had to be from a race which had periodical heat issues. Her whole behavour told him that and this state was also taking her strength away from her. She wasn't able to defend herself at the moment!  
Zamasu snickered a bit and a wicked plan was blooming inside of him.  
This could be amusing and the fact that he liked her and her beautyful appearence made his resolve only stronger.  
Just as he thought that, he heard Black bang against the door, shouting for him to open up. He raised from his sitting position and went to get the door. The young Kai looked at her like he thought she would try to get away, but she didn't move.  
Yune knew, she couldn't get out of here that easy and it would be dumb to try it. She would just have to wait until they let her free or her family would come to save her.  
She smiled.  
The young woman was meant to meet up with Whis, Vados, Marcarita and Cus and when they would find her being missing, it wouldn't be long until her older siblings would come to get her.  
She couldn't wait for them to beat this two up, but she thought about trying to talk them into a softer punishment.  
Zamasu behaved like a gentleman nearly all the time and after their little squarrel at the beginning he had taken good care of her, even if he seemed to be happy by mobbing her a bit. She understood well that he just did it for fun and not because he wanted to humiliate her. Actually, he seemed to have taken a liking to her so she thought she would be fine.  
She sighed a bit.  
If this guy wouldn't do what he did and if he wouldn't have kidnapped her she would be intrigued by him. She actually liked his character quiet a lot.  
The moment she thought that he came back into the room with another man. He looked handsome too, but he felt.....nearly similar to Zamasu. Just a little bit different.  
He returned her gaze by locking their eyes and smiled a little devilish, maybe Zamasu had explained the situation to him, while she thought about her siblings and the situation at hand.  
She let her gaze wander back to Zamasu and saw the same devilish grin at his face.  
It made her be warry of them both. Especially as they moved to sit with her. Black grinned at her more......charming and Zamasus face mirrowed his expression perfectly.  
This couldn't be good. They were planning something.  
Black continued to look at her and began to speak with his deep voice.  
"So, you are a half Angel. Interesting. Yune, may I ask you why you didn't defend yourself against my partner? You must have the power to overpower us or......could it be, that you can't right now?"  
She swallowed nervously.  
The situation got out of hand.  
This was getting dangerous.  
After Black spoke, Zamasu looked at her amused.  
"You see, I have a theory, my dear. Could it be that you inherted some.....problems from your mother's side? Like......"  
He bend over with an incredible speed and caressed her neck lightly with his fingertips. The reaction could be seen clearly for them all.

*pers. switch*  
I tried to contain a moan by biting my bottom lip, but it was to late. The sound got out just like that.  
Damn my over sensitiv body. This trator was useless within this times!  
He grinned by that kinda amused with a slight hint of erotic and so did Black.  
"....heat?"  
Zamasu wispert to me and I felt my face getting hot.  
With that said I jolted up and tried to get out of their reach while hissing.  
"That's not your buisness. I want to go now."  
They only laughed. I noticed how much alike they were, but this wasn't my priority right now.  
In the next second two arms were wraped around me and hold me tightly to prevent my escape. My body shook with a strong feeling of pleasure and I couldn't get out of it.  
This was so ridiculous. I was just being held, not even touched properly and my body reacted that strongly.  
This wasn't fair at all!  
I looked up and were greeted with Zamasus face right infront of mine.  
"We will make it our buisness, my dear. You intrigued me and Black seems to like you too. We will help you with your little problem and see what will happen afterwards."  
He purred to me and just as I wanted to protest he pressed a hot, tender kiss to my lips.  
I tried to brake free for a moment, but my weakened attempts were stopped by Black kissing my neck. He licked from my neckline upwards to my ear and softly bit me there.  
My hormones went instantly into overdrive. I was in the middle of my heatperiod and one of the biggest problems to this was the fact that my instinct was overpowering my brain just like that.  
I had lost.  
I moaned into the kiss and tried to get my arms free to wrap them around Zamasu. Black took a moment to let go, not sure if this was a trick, but the moment he let go I held onto the Kai and deepened the kiss. He started to caress my cheeks, while Black continued to work the skin on my neck with his mouth and let his hands wander under my clothes. I moaned again as the blackhead caressed the heated flesh of my hips and Zamasu took this opportunity to let his tounge dance with my own.  
I shivered at all the feelings and pressed myself onto Zamasus body while reaching behind me to pull Black against my back. They looked shortly at one another and teleported us into the bedroom.  
Zamasu broke the kiss to let me take a breath and while Black turned me around and kissed me, he took his clothes off and set down on the bed.  
Black grinned and pushed me back so Zamasu could pull me into his lap and work off my clothes. The first was my blouse which he opened and tossed it away, then he unclipped my bra and took that off too.  
It didn't matter to me. I felt so hot and needy that I welcomed the cool air hitting my bar upper body and just concentrated on the kiss and their touches.  
The next moment Black broke away from me so Zamasu could make me stand up and turn around. His partner worked my skirt and panties off so I was standing nacked before them. Zamasu pulled me onto the bed while Black took his clothes off and made me lay down.  
He reached to my breasts and started to massage them. The Kai bend over and used his tounge to play and lick the perl on my left hill. The second he bit down softly I nearly screemed. My body shook in extreme pleasure and my head was a mess.  
I buried my hands in his soft withe hair and pressed down a little. He chuckeld lightly and started to suck at the bud, while Black climbed onto the bed next to us. He grinned at my disheveled appearence and bend down to kiss my lips shortly. Then he made his way down while kissing and sucking on my skin, leaving marks behind. He sucked and bit my other breast which actually got me to screem a little, then he went on southwards.  
I felt Zamasu pulling me up, while Black layed down on the bed, then I was set onto Black. I wondered why they placed me onto him while I looked at Zamasu, but then Black pulled me into a laying position.  
I hovered above him with his manhood right infront of my face. Then I felt something warm and wet licking my privat area tenderly. I moaned louder then before, the feeling nearly killing me. I looked at his quiet thick manhood. It stood fully erected infront of me and I decided to lick at it. I heared and felt Black moaning a little and so I intensified my work and took him into my month. Zamasu sat down beside me and I could see his long builded friend standing proudly. I reached over and caressed the warm tender flesh softly while sucking at Black. I moaned louder as the Saiyan did the same with me.  
It just felt so good!  
The Kai by that took my hand in his and showed me how to work him. He guided my hand up and down and made me press a little onto his shaft. I could hear him moan loudly as I did it alone and one of his hands buried itself in my hair to guide me by working Black. He made me go faster and deeper so I was taking more off him into my mouth. Even Black moaned loudly as I did so and so this went on until I came onto Blacks tounge. I screemed loudly and let Black go to not bite him. He licked me clean and got out from under me.  
I collapsed onto the sheets, breathing heavily and trying to calm down. The two boys grinned at each other, then Black picked me up and set me onto his lap, my back facing him. I could feel his sex on my ass and Zamasu got infront of me again.  
He smiled at me seductively and kissed me again while Black kissed my neck and bit softly into the flesh. Then he picked me up again and positioned me above his member. I broke the kiss and looked at Zamasu a little scared. No one had ever taken my behind to have sex with me and it made me scared.  
The Kai looked at me in an understanding way and took my hand into his own. He kissed my fingers and then he came near me to hug me tightly so I could hold onto him. He also kissed me to keep me more relaxed and then I felt Black getting in. I clawed onto Zamasus back, leaving bloody lines behind, but he didn't mind. They were gone shortly after. The Kai just caressed me, kissed me and so did Black with my back and body.  
As the pain was gone, Zamasu brushed my tears away and kissed my forehead. I blushed a little. Since I had released my sexual desire moments ago I was back to my senses.  
To be honest, I didn't say anything, because.......I liked this two. I never believed in love at first sighed, but here I was, feeling strongly attached to this two men.  
After this, I needed to speak with them openly and clear things out.  
Right now, I had to concentrate at Zamasu, who was penetrating my womb, but this actually felt nice from the start. Even my behind began to feel good and again, the heat was reaching my head full force. I moaned loudly and nodded to them. I needed them to move before I would go crazy.  
They both started to trust into me and quickly I became a moaning and screeming mess.  
After some time they both quickened their speed and pounded into me with all the force they had. I felt kinda high, like I had taken drugs and so I clawed at Zamasu while biting his neck. Zamasu and Black did just the same. They held me tightly and both of them bit into my neck.  
I felt myself getting near to the end and wanted to warn them, but it was to late. I came hard on them while screeming and clinging to Zamasu. They were no different. They both trusted deep into me and came hard.  
I felt myself being filled up and just by that I came a third time. My body shook extremly, like being under electricity and I collapsed against Zamasu right after.  
He pulled out of me the same time Black did and layed down on the bed with me. He hugged me tight and kissed my head softly, even Black layed down behind me and wraped his armes around my waist.  
I smiled a little, cuddling closer to them for warmth. They smiled to and then Zamasu spoke.  
"Yune? Would you be willing to stay with us?"  
I looked up at him, then Black spoke, murring a little bit, but he sounded softer then before.  
"Why are you asking her? She has to stay, that's final."  
Zamasu chuckled a bit and then continued.  
"What he wants to say is, that we really like you and we want you to....be ours. Would this be to your liking?"  
I looked at him and smiled.  
"Maybe I will, but before that you will have to stay alive when my siblings get their hands on you two. I was meant to meet them and I can feel they are on their way. If you can stay alive I will be with you two as your girlfriend. So be strong."  
I kissed both of them on the lips lovingly, then I went to take a shower. They were dressing themselfs quickly and they could be happy I would look normal when my siblings would get here. This way, I could talk to them and they would *maybe* let it go. Maybe....


	5. My silent knight (Gowasu)

At the beginning he had only looked from afar, not daring to speak to the woman he liked. It was embaressing for him as the grown Supreme Kai he was.  
He, Gowasu, couldn't bring himself to utter just a single word to her.  
His chosen one was the Supreme Kai of time, Yune.   
She was a natural beauty without much make-up or anything like that. Her hair was long and fell down in soft waves, her eyes held a comforting warmth to them and were full of live, her lips always showed a soft smile and her skin held a soft lavender colour.   
And she enjoyed her tea just like he did!  
For him, it was love at first sight, but many of the other Kais didn't even look at her for she was quiet and a little timid when confronted with crowds. There were some of his coworkers who would haress her, but he told them off when he found them alone or at least without her being anywhere near by. Just never in front of her.  
He was too afraid to scare her off.

This went on for some time, but then there was that one day where they had a group meeting in a more private ambience.   
They were all off-duty and enjoyed there free time together. That was until one of his drunken colleagues decided to test the waters with her.....and him.  
He graped her and pulled her onto his lap while trying to touch her. She squeeked shocked and looked at him frightened, seemingly afraid what he wanted. Until then, he made his way over in a calm manner, but than this guy wanted to kiss her and didn't gave a damn about her pushing him away.  
At this moment he ported the last distance and ripped her out of his arms and looked at the other Kai dead-serious.  
"She rejected you, so keep you hands to yourself."  
The dunkard stood up shackily and looked at him.  
"That's not your's to decide. Get out of my way!"  
He slurred angrily and tried to grap her again. Gowasu wanted to hold them separate, but a small, shacking hand on his upper back broke his concentration. He looked behind his back to see her looking up at him pleadingly. Her eyes clearly asking him to keep her protected.   
He smiled at her reasuringly, but as he turned back to his opponent he could only watch as he was met with a ki-blast. Through the surprise he fell to the ground and just like that it all went into motion.  
Many Kai's pulled the drunken member back and told him to stop and go for today, sending him back home. Gowasu wanted to get back up, the attack wasn't strong enough to really hurt him, but then he felt the same fragile touch on his shoulder again.   
While looking up, he saw Yune looking at him with a worried, guilty and grateful look on her face. She had knelt down beside him.  
"I'm sorry you got hurt, because of me. Thank you for doing this Gowasu."  
She said with her quiet, but lovely voice, than she helped him stand up.   
Just now he saw how she was nearly a head shorter than him. It was a really cute sight. After dusting of himself she took his hand and pulled him away from the crowds, holding onto him while doing so.  
They came to a stop by a waterfall far in the back of the gardens.  
She motioned him to sit on a stump and so he did. Out of her purse she took a folded handkerchief and held it into the cold water. He wasn't sure what she wanted with this, but than she came back to him and held it onto his right cheek.  
It stung a bit.  
So he was indeed wounded by that patetic attack? How embaressing...  
He wanted to make her stop, but she was being stubborn. Gowasu didn't even know she could be this way.  
"Please.....let me do this for you. Even.....if I do not understand why you did that. Normally, you won't even look at me. What made you do it?"  
She asked quietly, but seriously.   
He looked to the ground for a short while and decided that now was the best time.  
"That's....not true. I'm always looking at you. I just......hadn't got the courage to speak to you....."  
He admitted and made her look back surprised.   
"You.....but..... but I never....saw you."  
She stuttered in a confused, but audible way.  
Ah~~~~~so she could talk louder when alone with a person.   
He smiled at her softly.   
"Well, seems like I'm good at hiding."  
He laughed a little, than he noticed her looking at him.  
"So it was you all the time....."  
He looked at her not understanding what she meaned.  
"Please again?"  
He asked her, but at this moment she smiled at him in such a radiant way that it took his breath away.  
That was unfair, but she kept doing it, her eyes gaining a warm glow he had never seen on her before.  
"So it was you who made them stop haressing me. Am I right? You protected me all along."  
She said in a clear, melodic and warm voice.  
He blushed a little and nodded while looking at her in embaressement. He didn't know what he thought would come next, but he could never have guessed it right.  
With only one motion Yune pulled him into a tight embrace and laid her lips softly onto his.  
It took him a moment to understand the situation, but then his wide eyes closed in bliss and he carefully wraped his arms around her waist, kissing her back with the upmost care and love.  
It was an innocent kiss, but the soft and caring way he took the dominant part over with made her sighing in content.  
She never knew she could fall in love so quickly, but here she was and she had fallen deeply just like that.  
Yune never wanted a bulky fighter who could only act with strength, she prefered a man who would love and care for her, handling her in a soft way.  
Gowasu was just that. Soft, sincere, loving, caring, mature and a little shy. It was the cutest personality she could think of.  
After they broke the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes. He took a short breath and than he smiled at her calmly.   
"Yune, would you do me the honour and let me court you? I really want to be with you."  
While saying this he held both her hands and awaited her decision.   
Yune smiled at him even more brightly and nodded while saying:  
"I would love that and I do hope that you will speak to me from now on."  
He laughed happily and pulled her to him carefully, motioning her to sit on his lap.   
"I will my love and I do hope to hear more from you than just a wisper."  
Yune took the hint, nodded again and sat down slowly, leaning herself into his embrace.  
It was different when she was nearly asked to do that than just being graped and forced to.   
By the wrong guy on that!  
She looked up at him and nuzzled her face a little into his cheek.  
With a lovely smile she kissed his cheek.  
"Well, I don't need to be afraid anymore. I have you who will protect me, so I may speak my mind without further fear. Thank you for saving me now and the times before."  
He looked deeply into her eyes and nodded.  
"I will always be there, my precious cherry."  
She looked stunned, but then she remembered the cherry blossoms in her hair and smiled.  
"Thank you, my tealeaf."  
She giggled and shortly after they both laughed and enjoyed their time together. 

After that, they always pendelt between their homes, so they could be always together and get their jobs done too.  
It went on like that until they got a lucky gift. As Yune became pregnant, she laid down her task for the next Kai to take over and take care of her now growing family. Gowasu settled down with her happily in his univers and made sure she was as happy as can be.  
Even long after their wedding.


End file.
